


My Pace

by straybutokay (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bad Boy Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Related, Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Bang Chan-centric, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Crying, Dead Jeongin, EXO is a gang, EXO kills Jeongin, Explicit Language, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is Oblivious, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Jealousy, Jeongin gets shot in the head, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Mentioned EXO (EXO), Minho and I.N are related, One Night Stands, Sassy Minho, Seo Changbin-centric, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Han Jisung | Han, anger issues, but what else is new, just kidding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/straybutokay
Summary: When nightmare plagued Han Jisung falls for bad boy Lee Minho, he is forced to reevaluate his position at the university and face his demons.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 18
Kudos: 121





	1. Han

Jisung opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times to adjust to the bright light shining through his curtains. His phone buzzed and he sleepily picked it up, opening his messages.

**Felix: where are you**

_ **Read, 10:27** _

Jisung squinted at the screen. What did he mean, where was h-_shit_. 

Jisung bolted out of bed, peeling off his gray sweatpants and pulling on a white t-shirt and ripped black jeans. If he was going to be late as fuck, he was going to be late as fuck in style. He wasn't going to have time to brush out his hair, so he grabbed a red snapback and threw on his jacket. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and grabbed his phone, not even bothering to lock his dorm room door as he rushed out. He tore down the hallway, his Adidas squeaking on the waxed linoleum floor. Shit, Jinwoo was going to be so _mad._

He skidded to a stop in front of his environmental science class, catching sight of Felix's disapproving face. Jisung bit his lip and eased the door open, cringing as Bang Jinwoo, the teacher, stopped speaking and turned to stare at him. "I hope you have a better excuse this time, instead of 'I overslept'." 

Jisung looked at the ground, his cheeks a delicate shade of pink. "No, Park-nim."

Jinwoo sighed heavily. "Detention tonight. 9:00. Go take a seat."

Jisung's eyes snapped up to meet the older man's. "Detention?" He squeaked, oblivious to the soft snickers of the class. 

"Detention." Jinwoo said sternly. "Now, _take a seat._" 

Jisung nodded and quietly took a seat next to Felix, who looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Jisung made a face and turned to listen to the teacher. 

* * *

Jisung trudged down the corridor to Jinwoo's classroom, mentally cursing himself the entire way. It wasn't _his _fault that he woke up with nightmares every night. He opened the door, relieved to find it virtually empty. Jinwoo sat at his desk, shuffling through a stack of papers. The only other person in the room was a dark-haired boy who sat at one of the desks. Jinwoo looked up. "Jisung. Sit." Jisung wordlessly sat a few spots down from the other boy. 

Jisung had never seen him before, he was probably a junior or a senior. Jisung stared at his hands and sat silently. The other boy sighed and Jisung glanced at him. He was seriously good looking, with a strong jawline, dark, slanting brows, and a fringe of lashes so thick, Jisung didn't even know how he kept his eyes open. Since he was closer, Jisung could tell that this boy's hair wasn't black, but a dark, dark blue. Jisung quickly looked away when the boy fixed his liquid brown eyes on him. 

Jisung snuck a look at his phone. 9:12. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. There was a rustling noise and Jisung cracked an eye open. Jinwoo stood up, setting his pile of papers back on the desk. He cleared his throat. "I'll be right back. Don't do anything you aren't supposed to." 

He left the room in a rather urgent manner. A few seconds later, Jisung's phone buzzed.

**Felix: did it work**

_ **Read, 9:22** _

**Jisung: what?**

_ **Read, 9:22** _

**Felix: i got channie to fake bein sick**

_ **Read, 9:23** _

Bang Chan was Jinwoo's nephew, and quite possibly the only thing Jinwoo took pride in.

**Jisung: what why**

_ **Read, 9:23** _

**Felix: so i could find out about your sexy detention buddy**

_ **Read, 9:25** _

**Jisung: ?**

_ **Read, 9:26** _

**Felix: dont play dumb lee fucking minho is with you rn channie told me. theyre in a few classes together**

_ **Read, 9:26** _

**Felix: dont u dare leave me on read u know hes hot af**

_ **Read, 9:28** _

**Jisung: he's coming back **

_ **Read, 9:29** _

Jisung quickly stowed his phone in his pocket as Jinwoo came back. He stared at Jisung and the boy named Minho as if they were just caught with their fingers up their noses. Apparently deciding they were innocent, Jinwoo sat down with a short sigh. 

Felix was right though. Minho was hot. And now that the thought was in his mind, Jisung couldn't get it out. He was suddenly hyperaware of everything Minho did, whether it was shift in his seat or let out a sigh. 

By the time 10:00 rolled around, Jisung was a mess. He jumped out of his seat the second Jinwoo said they could leave and he didn't stop running until he reached his dorm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A moment of silence for Jungkook's hair/alter ego.  
It's dead. :(  
He DIED.  
Anyway, the Changbin chapter will happen soon, I promise!


	2. Han

Jisung let out a breath and clenched his hands tighter. His bed sheets were drenched in sweat, and his pillow was drenched in tears. When he first started out at the university, the school director was notified of his "condition" and Jisung was placed in a room across campus from the dorms. It had its perks. His room was always fully heated, he didn't have to share a shower, and nobody had parties at night. Perhaps best of all, no one could hear him scream. 

Which was why it was a surprise when a loud bang sounded at his door. Jisung stumbled out of bed, assuming it was Felix. But he pulled open the door to find Lee Minho standing there. Minho's hair was tousled and his eyes were bright. "Kid, you gotta hide me. Channie said you were cool." He whispered frantically. 

Jisung stared at him. "W-What?" 

Minho fixed Jisung with his chocolate gaze. "Please?"

Jisung was confused, but he let Minho in. Loud footsteps were pounding on the floor and Jisung quickly shut his door. Minho threw open Jisung's closet door and unceremoniously stuffed himself inside. Another knock sounded at Jisung's door. It was softer, more clinical. Jisung nervously opened the door again to find Jisoon, head of security, standing there. "Jisung." She sounded slightly out of breath. "Have you seen Lee Minho?" 

Jisung's heart started to pound. "I...what?" 

Jisoon sighed. "Lee Minho. We have to talk. Bang Chan, his roommate, said he was in the courtyard, so I went to see him, and he fucking ran away from me. He was headed in this direction. If you see him, can you call me?"

Jisung nodded and Jisoon's gaze turned soft. "Hey. You haven't been having nightmares lately, have you?" 

Jisung shrugged and Jisoon patted his shoulder. "Listen, I have to get back to my rounds, but it'll get better." Jisung nodded silently and shut his door. He waited until he couldn't hear Jisoon's retreating footsteps anymore before throwing open his closet door, where Minho was standing sheepishly. "Uh...hi."

"Yeah. Hi." Jisung replied. "What the hell was that?" He felt as though he was acting remarkably normal for having the hottest guy he'd ever seen standing in his small room. 

Minho bit his lip. "Maybe ladies just like to chase me?" At Jisung's expression, Minho's shoulders drooped. "Yeah, that's my cousin. She _hates _me. Been out for my ass ever since I started here. Bitch." He mumbled. 

Jisung still couldn't get over the fact that the guy he'd thought about nonstop for three days was in his _room_. He swallowed hard. "Yeah." 

Minho looked closer at Jisung. "You're cool. Chan was right. You were next to me in detention. Looked like you were gonna puke."

Hold on. Minho _noticed _him? 

Jisung shrugged in a forced manner.

"So anyway, thanks." Minho said. Only then did he seem to notice Jisung's puffy eyes and tearstained cheeks. "Hey, what's wrong, kid?"

Jisung looked away, embarrassed. "Nothing." 

Minho raised his eyebrows. "Ok. Give me your phone." 

"What?"

"Your phone."

Jisung awkwardly handed Minho his phone. He thumbed at the screen for a moment before handing it back. "There, kid. My number. Text me if you need to."

Jisung's eyes almost bugged out of his head. "Um."

Minho shrugged and opened the door. "I know what it's like to be upset. And besides, I owe you one."

With that, he airily left the room. Jisung looked at the new contact in his phone, labeled "Minho."

He mechanically crawled back into bed, chastening himself for thinking that Minho would like him back. 

It was obvious that he only gave Jisung the number to be nice, that he didn't expect him to actually _use _it. Ha. Because that would be h-

**Minho is typing.**


	3. Han

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short...but the next one will be long and it'll be Minho's POV.

Jisung shakily clicked on Minho's message. 

**Minho: thanks.**

_ **Read, 4:24** _

Jisung swallowed back his disappointment and typed back a quick "you're welcome". 

He set his phone on the small night table and leaned back on his pillow, closing his eyes. This Lee Minho had taken over Jisung's thoughts, and there was nothing he could do about it. 


	4. Minho

Minho sat at a table in the cafeteria, his earbuds in, a scowl on his face. He wasn't angry, but he found that it was an effective way to keep people from approaching him. "Hm, hey, resting bitch face," Chan said, plopping his tray down on the table. Chan was pretty much his only friend, which was why they sat together every day. Minho acknowledged him with a nod, idly twirling a chopstick between his fingers. Across the cafeteria, Han Jisung was shoveling noodles in his mouth like it was his last meal as his purple-haired friend laughed. Minho's nose wrinkled in disgust. Chan followed his gaze and smiled. "Got a thing for my kid brother's best friend?" The Aussie asked, playfully punching Minho on the arm. Minho shook his head. "No...just thinking." 

At his friend's questioning look, he pulled out his earphones. "That night I hid in his room, he was _crying_. Not tearing up, he looked like he was fucking _sobbing._ I gave him my number, he...he reminded me of Jeongin." 

Chan looked at Minho sharply. "Jeongin?"

Minho nodded. "I just...I just felt bad." He said softly. Chan patted his friend's hand. A single tear rolled down Minho's cheek. "I miss him, Channie." 

"I know."

Minho's face became cold again. "Besides...I would never go for someone that uncivilized."

Despite his harsh words, Chan could tell they were just masking his best friend's grief over losing his brother. They ate the rest of their lunch in silence.

* * *

"Mr. Lee, earbuds _out._" Park-Woo snapped. Minho didn't answer, doodling in the margin of his notebook. _"Mr. Lee!" _Park-woo was most likely the teacher who hated Minho the most and never put up with his crap. Minho's eyes snapped up to meet Park-Woo's. The sheer intensity of his gaze made Park-Woo unconsciously take a step back. 

"Fucking _make me._" 

A vein bulged in Park-Woo's neck. "Get out, now. The Dean's office." 

Minho stood up, slamming his book down before storming out of the classroom. He stomped down the halls to the main building, where the Dean's office was located. The secretary, Minni, sighed. "Minho, _again?"_

Minho shrugged and plopped down in a chair. It didn't take long for the Dean to motion him into his office. 

"Lee Minho, what a surprise." He said tiredly. 

Minho glared at the floor. "It's not my fault Park-Woo is a _fucking idiot_." 

The dean pressed his lips together. "Language, Mr. Lee."

"How about you go play in traffic?" 

The dean didn't even blink. "Minho, I understand you're dealing with the death of your brother. But you can't lash out at other people."

Minho scoffed. "Fuck you."

The dean sighed. "Fine, Minho. Just...just be careful."

Minho ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. "Yeah, okay? I will. Can I go now?" 

The dean nodded slowly and Minho walked out, taking care to slam the door as hard as he could. 

He ran down the hall as fast as he could, his heart pounding. He skidded to a stop in front of a restroom. He threw the door open and headed to the stall farthest from the door. He locked the stall door and let his tears flow freely. 

He couldn't stop Jeongin from getting mixed up with EXO. Their town's resident gang had pulled him in so far, he couldn't get out. Minho had tried so hard to get him out, but that night...that night he couldn't stop Jeongin from getting shot in the head.

Minho closed his eyes and sniffled. Every second he gave Jeongin a thought was like an arrow through the heart. 

He wiped his eyes and stood up, opening the stall door to find Jisung standing there, his mouth hanging open.

Minho slammed Jisung against the nearest wall. "If you tell anyone I'll fucking kill you." He growled. Jisung didn't say a word, just nodded. He looked terrified. Minho let go of him quickly. "I'm sorry."

Jisung swallowed visibly. "Uh...hey, now we're even, right?" 

Minho blinked. "S-Sure kid."

Jesus... this kid was weird. "I should um...I have to go." Minho mumbled. He turned on his heel and left.

Minho scrubbed at his eyes again. 

He _really _needed to get ahold of himself. Soon.


	5. Minho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho's backstory is here!

_"Why are you so freaking impulsive?"_ Bang Chan said, his voice disapproving. 

Minho groaned. "I know, okay? I wasn't...I wasn't thinking straight."

Chan snorted and Minho buried his face in his pillow. 

_"You realize he could've charged you with assault...gotten you kicked out of school?"_

"They won't kick me out of school," Minho said bitterly.

Chan's silence was agreement enough. 

It was true. Ever since Jeongin died, he'd been the sob story of the town. Everybody gave him preferential treatment, whether it was the cashier giving him way too much change, or the freaking dean letting him off with excessive warnings. He hated it. He didn't want to be known as "The kid who's brother was murdered". He'd much rather have a title like "Kid who almost ran over a freshman with his car" of "Kid who put laxatives in the noodle vat". He'd done both, so why didn't anybody treat him like that?

He already knew the answer to that. When he was six and Jeongin was three, their mother died, leaving them to face the full force of their alcoholic father's anger. Minho had tried to protect Jeongin as much as he could, either sending him to their room when he suspected his father to be in one of his moods, or shielding the younger boy with his own body when his father had his belt. 

He still had the scars. 

Still, he tried to provide for himself and his brother. Jeongin was the one bright spot in his dark life, and he tried to nurture him as much as he could. Minho did extremely well in school, and his teachers used to tell him he'd be very successful, due to his superior marks. 

He'd believed that Jeongin and he would be able to escape this town.

That is, until he came home to find his father dead as a freaking doornail on the ground, while Jeongin cradled their dad's head in his arms. A bloody steak knife sat abandoned on the floor. Jeongin was up to his forearms in blood.

"H-Hyung..." He had whimpered. 

Minho had snapped into action, cleaning up the blood on the floor, the knife, and the counter, sending Jeongin to take a shower. 

Then he dug a hole in the sparse woods behind their house and dumped their father's body in it. 

He didn't even cry. 

_"Minho!" _Chan said, bringing Minho back to the present.

"Yeah?" He whispered, his voice hoarse. He didn't like to think about his past. 

_"I asked if you were still here."_

"I...I am." 

Chan seemed to take the hint. _"Get some sleep, buddy. I'll be back at the dorm later tonight."_

Minho swallowed and ended the call, dropping his phone on the floor.

Then he put his pillow over his head and started to sob. 

* * *

When Chan returned, Minho was sitting criss-cross on his bed, his deft fingers flying across his keyboard. He had his earbuds in, and he was nodding along to whatever was playing on his laptop. Chan glanced at the screen. Minho's online music program was running. Whatever he was doing looked to complicated for him to understand, so he poked Minho gently. Minho pulled out an earphone. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" Chan asked softly. He could tell Minho had been crying even if the younger boy had tried to hide it. Minho seemed to realize this so he immediately jumped into an explanation of his newest song.

"It's called My Pace." He showed Chan a paper with messily scrawled Korean written on it. Minho pressed the play button on the program and an energetic beat started up. Chan scanned through the lyrics, stopping at a particularly personal verse. 

_"A cycle of making decisions without knowing_  
But I should do something, what if I’m the only one who’s behind?  
Anxiety keeps begging me  
Look at the others, look at the others  
I say that I’m different from others  
But only greed fills up my empty glass."

It was a good song, Chan had no problem admitting it.

"I like it."

Minho smiled and tucked his earphone back in. 

Outside, the sun was setting slowly, painting the sky in hazy purples and oranges. 

Small silver stars dotted the darker parts of the sky. Chan leaned back on his pillow, snapped off the small light on his night table, and closed his eyes.

* * *

Han Jisung. Han Jisung. Han Jisung. 

Minho couldn't get the kid out of his mind. 

How long had they known each other? A week? And how many words had they spoken to each other in that time?

But still. 

Minho had a certain _type. _

And Han _freaking _Jisung fit that type.

Maybe it was the way Jisung's honey brown hair effortlessly melted into his smooth, unblemished, caramel skin. Maybe it was his sweet doe eyes. Or his straight nose. Or his perfect, cupid's bow mouth. Or his soft demeanor. Whatever it was that drew Minho to him, it was pulling him in _hard. _

It was getting a little bit annoying, to be honest.

The kid had no right to be so adorable. Or hot. Or cute. 

Minho squeezed his chopsticks so hard, one cracked. Chan smirked.

"I know what you're thinking." He said in a singsong voice.

"Shut _up._" Minho snapped, tearing his eyes away from Jisung's back.

Chan smiled in a way that let Minho know that he wasn't fooling anyone. 

Minho rolled his eyes. Felix ambled over to where Chan and Minho sat, his purple hair falling into his eyes. He glanced at Minho and blushed. Chan had informed Minho a few weeks ago that Felix had a major crush on him. While Minho didn't return the feeling, he still liked Felix a lot.

But Minho only had eyes for Han. 

Not that he would admit it. 

Felix plopped down, Jisung standing awkwardly behind him. There was only one empty seat, and it was next to Minho. He half-smiled at the younger boy and patted the seat gently.

But Jisung looked _scared._

Minho swallowed back a wave of shame and stood up. "Can I talk to you for a minute, kid?"

Jisung nodded, his doe eyes timid.

They weaved their way through the lunchroom, stepping out into a blissfully empty hallway. 

Jisung casually leaned against the sun-dappled wall, but Minho could tell he was nervous. And he couldn't blame him, he _attacked _the kid.

"I'm sorry." Minho apologized. "I shouldn't have touched you. I overreacted. And I'm sorry."

Jisung's Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he gulped. "It's alright. Like I said, we're even."

Minho's heart pounded as he took a step closer. "Are you sure?" 

"Mm-hm." Jisung choked out.

"Then why do you look so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous..." He whispered, uncomfortably playing with the hem of his shirt. 

Minho pressed his lips together and stepped back. "Whatever you say, kid."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled at Jisung. "Do you like music?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit anti-climatic, I'm sorry.


	6. Update

I don't really know how to start this so I'll just say hi. 

Hi.

A few things to get to.

First, check out this awesome cover SKZ_Rin from the AKP Forum made for me. Cool, right?

Next, I wanted to check in with you about a few things.

I'm willing to take requests for the story.

For

  * Introducing another member of the band or another member of a different band
  * Chemistry between two characters
  * Plot twists
  * A particular scene

Things I WILL NOT do

  * Vore, scat, incest, etc
  * Bringing Jeongin back (Story has to stay angsty, I'm really sorry)
  * Non-con (Mentions are ok)

I want to keep the smut light in this story.

For a few reasons.

  1. At least one of my stories should be clean, right?
  2. I'm kind of on a break with smut right now
  3. I'm in a hate-love relationship with smut 

New chapters will be added a few times a week.

Thank you for the support, it means soooooo much!

This chapter's shoutout goes to [mixtapejisung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapejisung)


	7. Minho

"So no one here is your type?" Jisung asked, his pretty lips twisted in adorably sincere confusion. 

Minho laughed bitterly. "Oh _someone _here is my type." He bit his lip, wondering if Jisung would catch on. But the younger boy was _wasted. _Minho gently took the red plastic cup out of his hand and set it down. "That's enough for you." 

Jisung giggled and touched Minho's nose lightly with the tip of his index finger. "That's mine." 

Minho turned a delicate shade of red, the blush spreading to his nose and ears. Jisung fumbled around for a moment, trying to find his cup. Minho looked at him disapprovingly and moved it further away from him. Jisung whined and pushed forward, accidentally falling against Minho's chest. 

Minho caught him before they both fell, and his eyes fluttered shut for a moment. Jisung was so _solid_, and it felt so _right._ He pulled away quickly, and Jisung glanced up at him, his doe eyes cutely outraged. "Hey...you're warm." 

Ever since the two boys had talked about music in the hallway, a subject which Jisung apparently loved, the younger boy had been much warmer and inviting and - to Minho's pleasure - significantly more attached to him. 

Channie had told him that Jisung did that a lot. If he found someone approachable, you wouldn't be able to get rid of him. Minho wasn't used to having a kid hang off of him every day.

But hey, there's a first time for everything.

And now, a few weeks later, at Seo Changbin's frat party, Minho was buzzed and Jisung was drunk out of his mind. 

Changbin, the university's resident fuckboy, sidled up to Jisung and Minho. "Minho, Jisung. Glad you two stopped blowing each other long enough to come and have a drink."

Minho turned an even deeper shade of red but Jisung just laughed. "Binnie, don't be vulgar."

Changbin smiled softly at Jisung. 

Minho felt a surge of irrational jealousy towards Seo Changbin.

It was well known around the university that Changbin held a major soft spot in his heart for Han Jisung. They'd been neighbors for three years, friends for two and a half. He protected Jisung from the two jocks who had tried to beat him up last year, and now, no one messed with either of them. 

Changbin could hold his own.

And Minho hated it. You could see the obvious admiration in Jisung's eyes, and Changbin's were full of nothing but love.

Changbin gently brushed Jisung's hair out of his eyes and patted his head. "You're so cute." He cooed.

Minho swallowed and gripped his cup tighter.

Yeah, he _definitely _needed to get ahold of himself.

He downed the rest of his drink and left Jisung and Changbin to their own devices.

* * *

"Hey, why are you alone?" Felix's voice sliced through the silence. 

Minho glanced at the younger boy and shrugged. Felix hovered by the door for a moment before shutting it quietly and sitting next to Minho on the bed. "I know what if feels like to like someone and be blown off." Felix tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice but Minho could still catch a trace of it.

And suddenly he was angry.

Why couldn't Jisung see how much Minho liked him?

Why couldn't Minho _tell _him?

"I'm sorry..." Minho whispered. Felix blinked.

And then they were kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY SORRY SORRY I KNOW  
That was not meant to happen I swear  
Chapter shoutout: @Choco_shake


	8. Chapter 8

Felix's lips were soft and warm. The younger boy was still for a moment before pulling away. "But..."

"Shut up," Minho whispered against Felix's mouth, pressing a small kiss to the younger's bottom lip. He let the tip of his tongue skate over it, kitten licking the center for a moment. "Isn't this what you wanted?" Minho whispered brokenly, thinking only of Jisung. Felix let out a frustrated whine and crashed his mouth against Minho's in a desperate kiss. "Yes, fuck yes." He muttered, threading his fingers in Minho's blue locks. 

He sucked gently on Minho's lips, pressing him onto the bed before straddling his hips. Minho mechanically moved his fingers along Felix's sides, blinking when the younger boy shivered. The inside of Felix's mouth tasted like clean peppermint. Minho pulled back, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he started to knead Felix's ass. "You didn't drink?"

"No," Felix gasped, grinding down into Minho's hands."I don't drink a-alcohol." His voice stuttered for a moment when Minho squeezed harder. "You're so..._pure." _Minho smirked, roughly pulling Felix down for another kiss. 

In the back of his mind, a small voice warned him that this was a bad idea, that he would regret it. But he didn't care. He just needed to forget Jisung. He knew it was stupid. Jisung didn't like him back. He needed to accept that.

And what better way than fucking his best friend?

Minho laughed somewhat sadistically.

He really was a masochist.

He fumbled with the button on Felix's black ripped jeans. 

The younger boy's eyes were hesitant, but he didn't stop Minho. 

Minho traced his thumb over Felix's belly button, kissing him when he let out a whine. "Shh. I'll take care of you." 

Felix seemed to trust this and leaned his forehead against Minho's shoulder. 

Minho slipped his fingers inside the hem of Felix's black boxers, slowly inching down through the hair down there to reach the base of his cock. He wrapped his fingers around it, slowly sliding it up and down. He coaxed it to full hardness, smearing the precum around his mushroomed head. Felix was around five inches, a bit below average in length and thickness, but the sweet smile that he gave Minho more than made up for it. "It's cute, isn't it?"

Minho laughed softly and pumped Felix's dick gently. "Adorable." 

Felix giggled, bucking his hips forward into Minho's hand. 

He blushed suddenly, his cheeks and ears turning a delicate pink. "Are we doing this for real?"

Minho smiled hopelessly. "Yeah."

"Then...can I ask you something?"

At Minho's encouraging nod, Felix plowed on. "Can you call me Baby Boy?" He whispered, looking ashamed. "I-It gets me off..."

"Sure." Minho murmured, pressing gentle kisses to his shoulder. 

"Thank you..." Felix whispered breathlessly. "And listen, I know you're buzzed and slash or drunk, so the only reason I'm asking you is that you won't remember this in the morning."

Minho smiled lazily. "Okay, _baby boy." _

Felix looked completely fucked out at the nickname. 

He leaned down to kiss Minho again, but the door swung open. "Hyung, are y-oh my God!"

Felix toppled off the bed and Minho gazed steadily at Jisung, who looked scandalized. "You...b-but..._no." _Tears filled up Jisung's eyes and Minho felt a stab of regret. Maybe Jisung really _did _have feelings for him?

"Fuck you..." He whispered before launching himself at Minho. "FUCK YOU!" 

Minho fought him off easily, pinning the younger boy beneath him. "Stop it. Stop now." He whispered. Jisung gave up quickly and just stared up at Minho, his eyes overflowing with tears. "I liked you, and I thought you l-liked me back. I guess I was wrong." 

Taken aback by this statement, Minho stumbled away from Jisung. "You..._shit."_

Felix sat, watching the exchange with a horrified expression. "Hyung...I'm sorry...I know you liked him."

"Yeah...you can have him all to yourself now." Jisung said, a vicious sneer on his face.

"I'm done with him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with me and the characters throughout this ff!  
And guys...  
I'm gonna need a lottttt of feedback on this chapter, maybe?  
I want to know if you guys like it or if it's hopeless, or what.  
Thank youuu!  



	9. Jisung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is a bit iffy.  
Jisung is angry asf   
It kind of starts at 100 and stays at 100.

Jisung pushed his tongue into the side of his cheek. He shouldn't be mad at Minho, not really. Minho didn't know that Jisung liked him, and he was allowed to do what he wanted. 

That didn't ease the pain of seeing him and Felix on Changbin's bed, Minho's hand down Felix's pants.

God, he'd felt so _betrayed._ And angry. Definitely angry. But not because Felix went behind his back to almost-fuck Minho.

He'd felt angry for a moment, overwhelming jealousy overtaking him. 

Minho was _his. _

And he wanted nothing more than to show him that.

He curled his fingers into fists, letting his fingernails dig into his palms.

The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. 

He threw his phone on the bed, slipped his shoes on, and stomped out of his room. 

Jisung wasn't a confrontational person, but he was overtaken by the urge to cause Minho as much pain as he had caused Jisung. 

He jogged slowly to the other side of the campus, the damp air brushing against his cheeks, turning them pink. He threw open the door to the dorms, flashed his student I.D to the attendant, and flew up the stairs. 

He knew which room Minho was in, because he was roommates with Bang Chan. 

He stopped at a door with the number 98 painted on it in thick black strokes.

He pounded on the door until Chan threw it open, his hair tousled and his eyes tired. 

"Jisung-ah?" He asked sleepily. 

Jisung pushed his way through the door. "Hyung, you need to leave."

At Chan's questioning look, the last of Jisung's patience snapped. "GET OUT! NOW!"

Chan bit his lip and backed out of the door. "Jisung-ah, what a-"

Jisung glared at Chan. "Go stay with Felix for the night. I need to talk to _him._" He said, indicating Minho's sleeping form. 

Chan nodded slightly and left quickly, looking relieved that he wasn't the subject of Jisung's anger.

Jisung closed the door with a soft _click_ and locked it. 

He turned toward Minho's side of the room, roughly pulling the covers back. "Get up." 

His voice was flat and devoid of emotion. Minho opened his eyes and let out a drowsy yawn. "Hmm?"

Jisung yanked Minho up by his hair. "Wake. Up."

Minho sucked in a breath and fully opened his eyes. "Jisung-ah, I-"

"Shut up."

Minho closed his mouth.

Still gripping Minho's hair, Jisung pulled his head back. "Why did you do that to me?"

Minho swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing. "I'm s-"

Jisung slapped his cheek, not roughly, but hard enough to sting.

"Did I say you could talk?"

Minho licked his lips nervously and shook his head. 

The air surrounding them was warm and Jisung suddenly had trouble breathing. 

He kissed Minho without thinking, his teeth grinding hard against Minho's. He bit down roughly on Minho's bottom lip, yanking upwards so hard, Minho whined loudly and his lip started bleeding profusely. Jisung delicately licked it off, sucking gently. Minho whimpered and Jisung smirked. "What's wrong, _Hyung?_" 

Jisung pushed Minho onto the bed, rolling him onto his stomach and sitting behind him. He leaned over to whisper in Minho's ear, his voice shaking with rage.

"You think you can just whore yourself out to my friends? Is that it? Are you really that blind? I was _right there_! You wanted Felix-ah's little dick, is that it? You can't take a real man?"

Jisung scraped Minho's earlobe with his teeth, gently biting and sucking the tender skin. 

Minho groaned softly. 

Jisung laughed coldly. "That's what I thought. You're probably hard right now, you fucking slut."

Minho buried his face in his pillow. "Jisung-ah, I'm sorry. Please, I'm sorry. Just..."

"Just what?" Jisung asked, bored. 

"Just fuck me!" He burst out, sounding entirely too turned on. 

Jisung chuckled. "You honestly think I would fuck you? You really think little whores like you get my dick hard?"

Minho bit his lip as Jisung spread his legs and palmed his crotch roughly. 

"I was right." He sneered. "You're hard."

He yanked down Minho's boxers, revealing his ass. Jisung admired it for a moment. It was the type of boy butt that he just wanted to bite.

Instead, he pulled back his hand and landed it on Minho's bottom with a resounding slap. He knew it must have hurt, because his hand was stinging like crazy. 

Minho gasped. Jisung hit him again, making Minho scream into his pillow. "Jisung-ah, stop!"

Jisung didn't listen, slapping Minho's already red ass as hard as he could. 

"You." _Smack. _"Fucking." _Smack. _"Cockslut." _Smack._

Minho's quiet sniffling only incensed Jisung further.

"Stop fucking crying, this is your own fault." He slapped Minho's ass again. "You brought this on yourself."

He slid Minho's boxers back into place and quietly left the dorm.

When he got back to his room and laid in bed, his nightmares were nonexistent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea.


	10. Minho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter.

Minho sobbed softly into his pillow, trembling from head to toe. His ass was raw and burning, and every movement he made caused bolts of pain to shoot down his legs. The flannel fabric of his boxers rubbed horribly against his buttocks and he moaned, a fresh wave of tears running down his cheeks. His dick was softening already, and his cheeks flamed red. He shouldn't have gotten hard...it obviously made Jisung even angrier.

He couldn't help it though.

Minho closed his eyes and whimpered. He couldn't move. God, it hurt _so much_. 

The door clicked open and Minho's lower lip trembled. "J-Jisung-ah, no more, I'm sorry!"

Chan touched Minho's shoulder. "Minho-ah?"

Minho curled deeper under his blankets. "H-Hyung." 

Chan sat on the edge of the bed. "What happened? What did he do?"

Shame washed over Minho. He couldn't tell Chan what actually happened. So he stayed silent.

Chan sat for a moment longer before crossing to his own bed. "I'm here, okay?"

Minho nodded and closed his eyes, trying his hardest to forget what had happened and just sleep.

* * *

When Lee Minho opened his eyes, they immediately filled with tears. 

Shame coursed through his veins. Not because of his red, raw and aching ass, but because of what he did to deserve it.

And he did deserve it. 

He shouldn't have touched Felix.

But how was he supposed to know Jisung liked him?

He rolled out of bed, trying to contain the small whimpers that left him. Chan was already gone, which made him feel a little bit better. One less person to experience his misery. 

He brushed out his blue hair, trying to hold in his tears.

He gingerly pulled on his loosest pair of jeans, the ones with the butterfly on the right thigh, and a billowy white shirt. He grabbed his school blazer and his backpack and opened his door. 

Jisung was right outside. 

Minho gasped and stumbled back. Jisung stood with his hands behind his back and his head slightly to the side. 

"Hyung, can we p-"

"No."

Minho brushed past Jisung, who grabbed his wrist. "Don't tell me no." His tone was warning and dominant and it made Minho's dick move. 

He was disgusted with himself. 

Minho flinched away from Jisung. "D-Don't touch me."

Regret flashed in Jisung's brown eyes. 

"_Please, _Hyung. Just listen."

Minho chewed on his bottom lip and pushed Jisung inside his dorm room, locking the door behind them. "What the hell do you want?" 

Jisung looked at his feet. "I'm sorry."

Minho stared at him. 

Rage coursed through his veins. He was _sorry?_

Minho pushed Jisung against the wall, one hand gripping his hair, the other covering his mouth. "You're sorry, huh? You're sorry that came into _my _room and fucking _spanked _me?"

Jisung's beautiful brown eyes went black.

"Let go of me." He deadpanned against Minho's hand.

Minho scoffed and let him go. 

"Get out." 

Jisung chuckled and placed his fingertips on the back of Minho's neck.

"You don't want me to."

"I do."

Jisung gripped Minho's shoulders and turned him around to face him. "You don't. You know how I can tell?"

Jisung took a step closer to Minho so that their lips were almost touching. 

"It's in your eyes." Jisung whispered against Minho's mouth. 

Minho tried to step back but Jisung prevented it. "Don't walk away from me, Hyung." 

Jisung's hands slid down Minho's sides. "You're gorgeous, you know that?"

Minho couldn't stop the pink flush of pleasure from coloring his cheeks. 

Jisung brushed his thumb over the single tear that trickled down Minho's cheek.

"Don't cry, Hyung, I'm sorry." For the first time since they talked in the lunchroom, Jisung sounded shy. 

"I didn't want to hurt you, baby."

Minho glanced up at the term of endearment that fell from Jisung's lips. 

"I just...I needed to show you who you belong to. I'm sorry."

"Belong to?" Minho whispered.

"Mhm." Jisung pulled Minho towards him by his hips, rubbing his thumbs along Minho's v lines. 

"I just...I think I'm in love with you." Jisung murmured, pressing a small kiss to Minho's lower lip. "And I really hope you feel the same way."

Minho closed his eyes and tried to stop his lower lip from trembling. He swallowed and glanced at Jisung. "I did...I do."

He initiated the second kiss, pressing a little harder and letting Jisung slip his tongue inside his mouth. 

Jisung slipped his hands under Minho's shirt. 

"I have to go to class."

Minho whined at Jisung's muttered statement, pressing against him. "Don't."

Jisung laughed quietly and nuzzled Minho's neck. He bit down gently on the tender skin behind Minho's ear, relishing in the whimpers and expletives that fell from Minho's mouth. "D-Don't go, please." He whispered, his voice needy.

Jisung was a bit surprised at how quickly Minho accepted his confession of how he felt about him, and he smiled happily, nipping at Minho's throat. 

"I won't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!  
I might be adding a bonus Changbin/Felix smut chapter, so stay tuned!!!


	11. Minho

Minho ran his fingers through the soft brown curls that were between Jisung's legs. Jisung chuckled softly and stroked Minho's sweaty forehead. "Are you trying to get me hard again?"

Minho blushed and shook his head, quickly removing his hand. Jisung kissed his blue hair and started to hum quietly. "You know, when I first saw you, I thought you were this dangerous bad boy. But you're just a cutie."

Minho mumbled something unintelligible, hiding his face in Jisung's chest. 

"Did you like it when I dominated you? When I treated you like a little slut?" 

Minho hesitantly nodded his head.

Jisung played with the hair at the nape of Minho's neck. When he spoke again, his voice was laced with a hint of vulnerability.

"'Cause if you didn't, I'm sorry. I won't do it again if it isn't something you're into."

"Again? You mean...you want to do this again?" 

Jisung nuzzled Minho's neck. "Of course. I meant what I said. I want you. Not just your body, but _all _of you."

Minho swallowed back a wave of tears, but a few slipped out onto his cheeks. Jisung tenderly kissed them away. "What wrong, Hyung?"

Minho closed his eyes. "No one has ever said anything like that to me before." Jisung pushed his hair back and pressed a kiss to his forehead, letting his mouth linger there for a moment. "Well, it's true." 

Minho nodded and rolled over onto his side, shyly pressing against Jisung. 

Jisung stretched out as much as he could on Minho's small twin bed, holding Minho close to his chest. He let his eyes drift closed. 

He really should be in class.

But this was so much better...

* * *

"Okay, what the actual _fuck?"_ Chan yelled. 

Jisung opened his eyes lazily. Minho sat up, panicked, but Jisung just drew him calmly back down on the bed. "Yes?" He asked evenly.

Minho frantically tried to cover up himself and Jisung, his cheeks a flaming shade of red. "H-Hyung, I'm so sorry, I just..."

Chan cut him off, still staring at Jisung. "You, out. _Now._" 

Jisung blinked, calmly standing up and grabbing his boxers. He pulled them on, along with the rest of his clothes, leaned over, pressed a kiss to Minho's forehead and left the room. 

Minho wrapped the sheet around his middle and stared, red-faced, at the floor. Chan crossed his arms. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

"I obviously wasn't." Minho snapped. 

"Yeah, you're right. You honestly don't have a fucking clue. You could've been expelled, _both of you_. He's also in a different year, so that's even worse! Also, he _hurt _you, Minho-ah!"

Minho continued to glare at the floor. 

* * *

Okay guys listen. I'm literally stuck on this story and it isn't going the way I want it to at all. 

Minho was going to be a top but I made Jisung one instead even though that wasn't part of my original plot. This story is a complete mess.

It's on hiatus for now. 


	12. Minho

"He didn't hurt me." Minho said quietly. 

Chan shook his head disbelievingly. "I just...Wow. You went from being one of the most dangerous kids in school to being whipped for a younger student. Is this just because you miss Jeongin? Huh? Is it? Are you going to push Jisung away later as well? Maybe get him killed too?"

Minho stood up, curled his hand into a fist, and punched Chan as hard as he could in the jaw. "Don't _ever _talk about my brother like that." 

He pulled on some new clothes and grabbed his phone. "Later."

Chan just stood in disbelief, one hand pressed to his jaw, as Minho slammed out of their shared room. 

Minho blinked back tears, making his way quickly to Jisung's room. He barely made it to the door before huge sobs overtook him. He never pushed Jeongin away. He loved his brother, and protected him as often as he could. Tears dripped down his cheeks and he moaned, clawing at his hair. Jisung's door swung open.

"Hyung?" Jisung's soft voice said. He knelt down, brushing his fingers through Minho's hair. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Minho set his phone down and tightly wrapped his arms around Jisung's neck. Jisung held him for a moment, humming softly in his ear. "What happened?"

"Ch-Chan Hyung...he..." Minho dissolved into sobs again, soaking the front of Jisung's shirt. Jisung pulled him inside of his room, setting him on his bed. "Jagiya, look at me." Minho slowly raised his eyes up to meet Jisung's. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"He told me...he told me my brother's death was my fault." A fresh bout of tears trickled down his cheeks. 

"Oh baby," Jisung murmured, pushing Minho's hair away from his forehead. "Don't cry, Jagi. I'll take care of you." 

* * *

Minho nuzzled against Jisung's chest, inhaling the soft, clean scent of his skin. Soft snores left Jisung, his mouth open slightly. Minho sighed, Chan's words still running through his head. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud gasp from Jisung. Minho looked up, expecting him to be awake, but he wasn't.

Jisung moaned softly, shaking his head slightly. "N-No." He mumbled. His breath hitched, and a single tear ran down his cheek. Minho bit his lip. It must be a nightmare or something. He gingerly shook Jisung, nudging his arm. "Jisung-ah." He gently pinched Jisung's stomach. "Jisung-ah!"

Jisung let out a yell, sitting up quickly. Minho hugged Jisung's torso, placing soft, reassuring kisses on the younger boy's sharp, defined stomach. Jisung panted softly, reaching over to brush his fingers through Minho's hair.

Minho stayed still obediently as Jisung calmed himself down, stroking Minho's hair, face, and neck. Jisung sighed at the contact, pressing his forehead against Minho's.

Minho tilted his head up, and Jisung kissed his lips gently. "My dreams...They're getting worse. But thank you, for waking me up." 

Minho gave him a half-smile, rubbing his thumb against Jisung's knee. "Do you have dreams often?"

Jisung nodded bitterly. "Every night."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Jisung shook his head, staring blankly at the wall.

Minho was hurt, but he didn't let it show.

Minho kissed Jisung's torso again, rubbing his cheek against the boy's toned stomach. Jisung stroked Minho's hair absentmindedly. "You're my good boy, aren't you?"

"Yes." 

Jisung shifted so he was laying down, holding Minho tightly against him. "Make it official?"

Minho was confused. "How?"

Jisung kissed Minho's nose. "Be my boyfriend?"

A slow smile spread across Minho's face. "Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhhhhh I'm back


	13. Chapter 13

"Cool." Jisung murmured. He nuzzled Minho's neck, pressing soft, open-mouthed kisses to his shoulder. Minho whined softly, his pale fingers reaching up to twist themselves in Jisung's hair. Jisung laughed quietly, sinking his teeth into Minho's skin. Minho let out an actual moan this time, his cheeks turning pink. 

"What, do you like that?" Jisung giggled, pressing his nose against Minho's cheek. Minho nodded, hiding his face in his pillow. A slow smile appeared on Jisung's face. "What else do you like, Jagiya?" 

Minho let out a soft whimper, trying to bury himself deeper in his pillow. "I like...I like it when you bite me. I like it when you hurt me...I like it when you call me a cockslut...I like it when..." But Minho couldn't go any further before bursting into tears. Jisung kissed his cheek. 

"Keep going baby. Is there anything you want me to do to you?"

Minho sniffled. "Yes...I want you to...I want you to pretend I'm innocent and then ruin me."

Jisung snorted, biting down gently on Minho's earlobe.

"Bad boy has a corruption kink, huh?"

Minho whined, burying his face in his arms. Jisung nudged his leg between both of Minho's, pressing gently. "Everyone's scared of you, and all the girls want you between their legs. But what would they think if they saw you now? At your dongsaeng's mercy? Completely fucked out and needy for my cock? Do you think they'd take you seriously then? Do you really think they would respect you anymore?"

Minho moaned, tears dripping down his cheeks. He rubbed himself against Jisung's leg, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip. "That's right." Jisung murmured, his tone softer now. "Get it all out."

* * *

The harsh sound of Jisung's alarm made him sit up quickly, almost rolling out of bed in the process. He quickly silenced it, so he wouldn't wake Minho up.

Minho.

Jisung turned around sharply, and sure enough, Lee Minho was there, his hair messy and his pretty, plush lips parted to reveal a tiny sliver of his little pink tongue. Jisung's mouth twitched into a smile when he remembered what that mouth had done last night. He kissed Minho's bottom lip gently, smiling softly when Minho automatically kissed him back. They stayed like that for a moment, before Jisung pulled away. Minho stared lazily up at him, his tongue flicking out to lick his lips. Jisung groaned softly, because Minho was _so damn sexy._ "Time to get up."

Minho shrugged. "No, I'm okay."

Jisung raised an eyebrow and Minho stared defiantly back.

"Whatever we did last night...I'm not like that. I could fuck you until you can't remember your own name."

Jisung chuckled darkly. "Is that what you think, Hyung?"

"Yeah."

Jisung's hand shot out, gripping a handful of Minho's hair. He yanked him up roughly, dragging him towards the shower. Luckily, they were already both naked. 

Minho yelped, but Jisung didn't let up. He turned on the water, forcing Minho to his knees. "Suck my dick, you little brat."

Something in Minho's eyes seemed to melt and he rested his cheek on Jisung's thigh, starting to suckle softly on Jisung's hardening dick. 

"Yeah," Jisung groaned, twisting his fingers in Minho's hair. "That's what I thought."

* * *

Jisung played with Minho's fingers as they sat at Minho's usual lunch table, placing a small kiss on each of his knuckles. Minho did a good job of acting like he didn't care, carrying on a conversation with Seo Changbin as if nothing was happening. 

Changbin smirked at Jisung, who let out a submissive whine and looked down, his cheeks flaming red.

Minho had to admit, Jisung was playing the part of a bottom _exceptionally _well. He gently stroked the younger boy's head, ignoring the stares of their classmates. 

"So are you like, exclusive now?" Changbin asked.

"If you mean is he sucking my dick and no one else's then yes, we're exclusive." Minho said in a bored tone.

Changbin shrugged, playing with one of his chopsticks. "Cool."

Felix set his tray down, not looking at anyone. He started to shovel rice into his mouth, his cheeks burning a bright red. 

"Hello, Felix-ah." Minho said gently. Felix squeaked and continued to push rice into his mouth. Changbin patted his head gently. "It's okay, Little Lix, I'm the only one at this table who hasn't made out with Lee Minho. What a player, am I right?" He laughed softly, continuing to stroke the younger boy's hair. Felix shrugged, licking his lips nervously. Jisung rubbed his shoulder. "Relax, Lixie." 

Changbin shooed Jisung and Minho out of the way and sat down by Felix. He threw an arm over his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Felix's eyes brightened and he smiled. "Really?"

Changbin grinned back. "Yeah."

Felix and Changbin continued to whisper back and forth for a while and Jisung turned back to Minho, leaning over to quietly talk in his ear. "You're doing so well, acting like you own me."

Minho fought to keep the red out of his cheeks. "And you're doing well pretending to like it."

Jisung chuckled softly. "You're right." He tapped Minho's cheek until he looked over, then kissed him softly. 

"I could get used to kissing you." He mumbled.

"Me too."


End file.
